Bunnie and Antoine's anniversary
by Bigby the Big Bad Wolf
Summary: This is my second favorite pairing in the Sonic universe. Second only to SonicxSally. This is my little idea for the two celebrating their anniversary. Enjoy.


_Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog does not belong to me. It belongs to SEGA and Archie. The song belongs to Van Morrison._

* * *

><p><strong>Bunnie and Antoine's first anniversary<strong>

Antoine was full of happiness and pep as he walked down the road of New Mobotropolis.

"Hey, Ant," Sonic greeted him. The blue hedgehog was just lying against a tree. "What's up?"

"Ah, Sonic," Antoine said pleasantly. "Just ze hedgehog I wanted to zee."

Gone was the old antagonist attitude they used to have for each other back when they were kids. Antoine was now an upstanding and noble hero. And he was also a devoted husband. Yes. At long last, he was married to the love of his life, Bunnie Rabbot. Antoine remembered sheepishly how he had been so nervous, even when he and Bunnie had said their vows. Luckily he wasn't such a nervous wreck since then. Antoine would never forgive himself if he became such a fool again.

"So," Sonic said. "Why'd you want to see me?"

"Well, Sonic," Antoine said. "There was something I was hoping you could help me with."

"Sure," Sonic said. "What's up?"

"Well," Antoine said. "Today is Bunnie and my first anniversary."

"Are you serious?" Sonic asked, getting up. "It's been a whole year already? Man how time flies."

"Indeed," Antoine said. "And well, I have something special planned for Bunnie. But…I will require your help. And the others as well."

"Uh…sure, Ant," Sonic said. "What do you need help with?"

"Well, um…you zee," he indicated for Sonic to come closer. Sonic tilted his head forward. Antoine whispered his idea into Sonic's ear. Sonic's eyes widened for a moment then he grinned at Antoine.

"Well, well, Ant. And just when were you gonna tell us about…"

But Antoine covered Sonic's mouth with his hand. "Shut up!" he hissed. "Et's a surprise for Bunnie." He removed his hand from Sonic's mouth. "What do you say, Sonic? Will you help me?"

Sonic's grin turned friendly. "Of course, man. And I'm sure the others would be glad to help."

Antoine let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Sonic. I really appreciate this."  
>Sonic patted Antoine on the shoulder. "No problem, Ant. I'll go get the others. Trust me; this will be a day for Bunnie to remember."<p>

With that, Sonic sped off to go get the other Freedom Fighters. Antoine rubbed his hands gleefully as he went to prepare. Yes. He wanted this night to be a wonderful day for both him and his wife.

* * *

><p>Bunnie on the other hand was completely unaware of what was going on. But there was two things she was certain of. One, today was her and Antoine's first anniversary. And two…Antoine was avoiding her.<p>

That had to be it. Every time she went looking for him, she couldn't find Antoine anywhere. People kept telling her that they hadn't seen him either. If that was the case…then why was he avoiding her to being with?

"Hey, Bunnie," Sally greeted her.

"Hey, Sally-girl," Bunnie said. "Have you seen Antoine anywhere?"

"Antoine?" Sally asked. "No, I haven't." In reality, Sally had, but she was in on Antoine's little surprise for Bunnie. And Sally absolutely loved what Antoine had in mind. But she couldn't let Bunnie find out until it was just the right time.

Bunnie's face saddened as she looked at the ground. "Ah don't understand."

"What's wrong, Bunnie?" Sally asked.

"It's me and Antoine's anniversary," Bunnie replied.

"Bunnie, that's wonderful!" Sally exclaimed, keeping up with the façade.

"Yeah," Bunnie said, looking at the ground. "Ah guess."

Sally was taken aback by Bunnie's lackluster. "Bunnie. What's wrong?"

"Ah can't find Antoine anywhere," Bunnie told her. "No matter where Ah look. It feels like he's avoidin' me."

"Oh," Sally said. Now this posed a problem. It wasn't like Antoine was avoiding her to be mean. But Sally didn't know how to tell Bunnie that without ruining the surprise. Then she got an idea. She could keep Bunnie busy while the others planned the surprise. Shouldn't be too hard. All she needed to do was make sure that she didn't let anything slip out and ruin everything.

"Come with me, Bunnie," she said, taking Bunnie's arm. "We'll look for Antoine together. How's that sound?"

Bunnie looked at the ground sadly. "Thanks, Sally-girl."

* * *

><p>Sally gave Bunnie an apologetic smile. It bothered her to trick her best friend like this…but she knew that Antoine's surprise would more than make up for it.<p>

And so, Sally led Bunnie in what would be pretty much a wild goose chase nearly all over Mobius. There were few places left to look for him in New Mobotropolis, so Sally had Bunnie search over nearby areas that Antoine might possibly be at. All the while making sure not to bring up Freedom HQ. That's where Antoine's surprise was waiting. Luckily whenever Bunnie considered looking over there, Sally would come up with a different location and urge Bunnie to look there. She also made sure that Bunnie didn't user her leg jets. That way, it would take them longer to get places and hopefully buy Antoine, Sonic, and the others more time.

But Bunnie was no fool. While her initial concern for Antoine caused her to not pay attention, over time she noticed that Sally had been keeping her from going to Freedom HQ. So, after failing to find Antoine yet again, Bunnie gave her best friend a stern glance.

"Alright, Sally-girl," She said. "What the who-ha is going on?"

Sally gulped. They were in the Great Forest now. Freedom HQ wasn't far from here. Bunnie had brought her here for one reason. She had been found out. "Wha…what do you mean, Bunnie?"

Bunnie narrowed her eyes at Sally. "You know very well what Ah mean, Sally-girl. You've been keeping me from going to HQ. Antoine's there isn't he?"

Sally tried to think of a convincing lie to Bunnie, but nothing came to mind. Seeing Sally's hesitation confirmed Bunnie's suspicions.

"He is!" she cried. "And you knew! Alright, Sally-girl. What is going on?"

Sally sighed. Well, she failed as the distraction. Oh well. Hopefully Antoine had everything all set by now.

"Ah," a voice said. "Just the girl I was looking for."

Bunnie and Sally saw Sonic standing there with his arms folded and a grin on his face. Bunnie however, gave her stern gaze at Sonic now.

"Alright, Suga-hog," she said. "Where's Antoine?"

Sonic, unfazed by Bunnie's gaze, gave her a wider grin. "Follow me," he said. Suddenly he scooped up Sally and sped off towards Freedom HQ. Confused as to what in the world was going on, Bunnie activated the jets in her legs and flew off in the direction Sonic went. As soon as she got there, Sonic was leaning against the HQ with his arms folded and that cocky grin on his face. Sally was nowhere to be seen.

"Alright, Suga-hog," Bunnie said, folding her arms and tapping her foot. "Ya'll be leading me on a wild goose chase. Now…where is Antoine?"

Sonic still grinned at her as he got off the wall and went towards the entrance of HQ. "Come and see?"

Bunnie looked at Sonic in confusion. But seeing that the hedgehog wouldn't tell her anything, she followed him into Freedom HQ.

* * *

><p>When Bunnie went inside, all she could see was pure darkness. She couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face.<p>

"Alright," she said. "What's going on?"

Just then the lights flickered on. What Bunnie saw made her hands shoot to her mouth and her eyes start to tear up. Inside, the place had been set up to look like a romantic dinner. A table with a white cloth and candle light on sat in the middle. Balloons filled the ceiling and a banner saying Happy Anniversary hung on the wall.

"Oh," Bunnie said weakly.

"Welcome, mon amour,"

Antoine stepped into view. He was wearing a tuxedo instead of his usual uniform. And Bunnie thought he looked very handsome in it.

"Pardonne-moi, Bunnie," Antoine said gently. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well," Bunnie said softly. "Ah sure am surprised."

Antoine smiled at her. "Et is our first anniversary. And I wanted it to special for both of us."

"Oh, Antoine," Bunnie said, wrapping her arms around Antoine in a loving hug but making sure not to crush him with her robotic arm. "Ah'm sorry. I thought…I thought you were avoiding me."

Antoine smiled as he gently wrapped his arms around her. "Non, mon amour. And I apologize for having you think that. I feared I would not be able to keep zis a secret if I was with you." He smiled at her. "So…shall we?" He held out his arm.

Bunnie giggled as she looped her arm around his. "We shall."

The two of them walked over to the table and sat down. No sooner did they then Sonic, dressed as a waiter, appeared in front of them.

"Greetingz," Sonic said in an attempted French accent. "My name ez Sonic and I will be your waiter zis evening."

Bunnie giggled. "Oh Suga-hog. Ah'm sorry for getting so mad at you and Sally-girl."

Sonic waved a hand, indicating it was all cool. "I will go and get your food, good people." Sonic dashed away and came back holding two trays covered up by domes. He placed them on the table. "Here you are. Enjoy." And Sonic sped off again.

* * *

><p>Dinner was rather romantic and the food was delicious. The sun was setting now, which could be seen through the windows of HQ. That made the candles Antoine put up fit the setting perfectly.<p>

"Oh, Antoine," Bunnie said smiling. "That was wonderful."

Antoine smiled at her. "Et ez not over yet."

Bunnie looked at him curiously. "Oh?"

Antoine gave her a smile full of love. Then he snapped his fingers.

Just then, Sonic, Tails, Rotor, Sally, and Nicole came in with a variety of different instruments. Bunnie gasped as the gang went about setting the instruments in place.

"Wha…what's this?"

Sonic grinned at her. "Ole' Ant's been got something special for you."

Bunnie looked over at Antoine, who got up and walked over to the others.

"Nicole?" Antoine asked the A.I.

Nicole smiled at him. "Of course, Antoine. Adjusting lights now."

The lights suddenly dimmed. Just then, new lights were shinning, like the kind that showed when music and singing was about to begin. Bunnie's eyes widened when she realized what was going on.

"Ready, everyone?" Antoine asked the other Freedom Fighters.

"Ready," they replied back. And then they began playing the instruments. Smiling, Antoine pulled a microphone out. Looking at Bunnie, he began to sing.

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_  
><em>Have I told you there's no one else above you?<em>  
><em>You fill my heart with gladness<em>  
><em>Take away all my sadness<em>  
><em>Ease my troubles, that's what you do<em>

(Bunnie felt her eyes water up. Yes, she had hoped she and Antoine would do something special today for their anniversary. She didn't care what it was as long as they were together. But now…her heart was filled with so much love and joy for Antoine.)

_For the morning sun and all its glory_  
><em>Greets the day with hope and comfort, too<em>  
><em>You fill my heart with laughter<em>  
><em>Somehow, you make it better<em>  
><em>Ease my troubles, that's what you do<em>

_There's a love that's divine_  
><em>And it's yours and it's mine<em>  
><em>Like the sun<em>  
><em>And at the end of the day<em>  
><em>We should give thanks and pray<em>  
><em>To the one, to the one<em>

_Have I told you lately that I love you_  
><em>Have I told you there's no one else above you<em>  
><em>You fill my heart with gladness<em>  
><em>Take away all my sadness<em>  
><em>Ease my troubles, that's what you do<em>

_There's a love that's divine_  
><em>And it's yours and it's mine<em>  
><em>Like the sun<em>  
><em>And at the end of the day<em>  
><em>We should give thanks and pray<em>  
><em>To the one, to the one<em>

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_  
><em>Have I told you there's no one else above you?<em>  
><em>You fill my heart with gladness<em>  
><em>Take away all my sadness<em>  
><em>Ease my troubles, that's what you do<em>

_Take away my sadness, fill my life with gladness_  
><em>Ease my troubles, that's what you do<em>

_Take away my sadness, fill my life with gladness_  
><em>Ease my troubles, that's what you do<em>

And the song came to an end. Antoine walked over to Bunnie, who was apparently struck speechless. Antoine hoped she liked the song. He had been practicing weeks before today. Smiling, he brought a hand to her cheek.

"Happy Anniversary, Bunnie," He kissed her gently but passionately on her lips.

Antoine's eyes shot open as Bunnie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with equal passion. But slowly he melted into the kiss. When they parted for breath, Bunnie looked lovingly into Antoine's eyes.

"Happy Anniversay, Sugar-twan," she cooed.

Sonic grinned as the couple stared lovingly into each other's eyes. "How about a dance for the happy couple?" He asked. He looked at the other Freedom Fighters, who nodded. They played their instruments again.

Antoine and Bunnie looked at them and then at each other. A smile came on both of their faces.

"My lady?" Antoine asked, bowing before his wife.

Bunnie giggled and gave a curtsy despite not wearing a dress. Antoine placed his hand in Bunnie's, then put his other hand on her waist. Bunnie placed her free hand on that arm. Smiling at each other, the two started to dance.

"I love you, Mon amour," Antoine said softly.

"I love you too, Antoine," Bunnie whispered back.

As their friends played romantic music, the happy couple danced on into the night.

**End**


End file.
